Look into my Eyes
by Songofstorms4
Summary: Ganon has been sealed away but has been experimenting with creating new creatures particularly shadows but now he is creating reflections even moonlight or starlight. And he is sending them into Hyrule. Including two special shadows that he has been saving for a while. Eowyn: misfit, orphan etc. has almost translucent skin, jet black hair and her eyes are...


Hi I`m Songofstorms4 and this is my first fanfic so please tell me if I make any grammar mistakes or if you have any suggestions. -thankyou

Disclaimer (on this chapter and all following chapters):I do not any characters, places, and anything else from legend of Zelda. (Nintendo does)

Chapter 1: Misfits

Eowyn weaved her way through the afternoon crowds being careful not trip on the uneven cobblestone under her feet as she made her way to Simon's stand. Simon was known for his bakery stand all over Hyrule and Eowyn had even heard of people from other regions coming to Castle Town just to come to Simon's bakery and buy his products.

'But I'm not here to buy, am I?' she thought to herself as she snatched a loaf of bread off of the stand and then tried to blend in with the crowd. It was easy to steal bread from there because there was always a crowd around during this time of day and quite a few people the rest of the time too. Eowyn pushed her way through the sea of people, considering how few houses there seemed to be there were a lot of people in Castle Town even when there weren't tourists…

"A DEMON!" a middle aged woman shrieked. "DEAR GODDESSES SPARE US!" the lady screamed.

Stupid tourists, they all seemed to think that she was a demon. Eowyn blamed it on her eyes, but with tourists you never know.

A guard walked up to the screaming woman and tried to get her to relax. "Calm down, she's not a demon you have nothing to worry about." The woman stopped screaming but still gave Eowyn some funny looks. Eowyn ignored her and walked over to her friend, Poe, who was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets, He had messy bright blue hair, that was a bit purple on the top and a little green on the bottom, and violet eye caused everyone to stare at him, Eowyn also had distinct features considering her pale skin and her eyes…. But she definitely didn't have blue hair. "Hey Poe," said Eowyn in a quiet voice once she was beside him. She ripped a piece of bread off the loaf and handed placed it in Poe's bluish hand (Eowyn's theory was that he was part Zoran, but who knows.)

"Thanks Wyn." Poe said as he took a bite of the bread.

"No problem Poe." Eowyn responded as she too took a chunk of bread off the loaf and put it into her mouth. The two leaned against the wall for a while until they had finished the small loaf, tourists continually giving them strange looks as they walked past them. "Want to go to for a walk?" asked Eowyn. Poe smiled and nodded and Eowyn started walking as he followed her. The pair made their way through the maze of people to the path by the Happy Mask Shop and then walked down it to the Temple of Time. The old stone brick building looming over them with its tall spires as they walked around it to the side of the building where there was shade and the two sat down. Eowyn untied her worn leather boots and pulled them off as Poe, who hadn't been wearing any shoes, rolled up his tan pants and put his feet into the cool water that filled the pools beside the temple. He kicked at a lily pad as Eowyn scooted over beside him and she too dipped her feet into the water.

"So," Started Poe, "how's life?"

Eowyn sighed deeply before answering "The usual, the girls are as mean as ever, Ramel tries to be nice but, inside she hates me just as much as the others." She kicked up her feet for a second before asking "What about you?"

"Pretty much the same," he too sighed before continuing, "Except Deric doesn't even try to hide how much I disgust him." This time when Eowyn kicked up her feet she accidentally splashed a bit of water onto Poe. "Hey!" he said laughing completely changing the mood as he kicked some water up onto her.

"It was an accident!" Eowyn laughed as she kicked some more water onto him.

"Oh, sure" he splashed more water onto her so that the water speckled her knee-length black dress. They kept splashing each other until Poe was laughing so hard that he just fell right in and then while Eowyn was laughing at him, he grabbed her leg and pulled her in. The water was almost up to their necks so they swam around taking turns splashing one another.

Eowyn tried to quietly slip into the room, silently begging the old wooden door no to creak. It didn't listen.

"Where have you been?" asked Ramel in a stern tone. "You were supposed to back here two hours ago." Her long dark braid waved back and forth as she shook her head at Eowyn. Ramel was the guardian of Eowyn and around ten other girls. They all lived together in a room that had bunk beds all lined up against one wall and a small kitchen was in the corner on the other side of the room. In the middle of the room there was a long table with a stool for each girl including Ramel, who liked to call the room a home for girls when it was really just another orphanage. Poe lived in the room across from this one that also was an orphanage, but for boys.

"Yeah misfit where were you?" said one of the girls whose name Eowyn hadn't taken the time to learn.

"Probably sneaking around with her misfit boyfriend." Another one of the girls taunted, all the girls giggled at that.

"I was at the temple of time with Poe." Eowyn said while ignoring the other girls.

"Deric and I are going to have to do something about you two," Ramel sighed. "First skipping out on classes, then tricking a guard into giving you his sword, and now this!" Ramel groaned before walking out the door and slamming it behind her.

"Looks like somebody's in trouble" teased a girl, dragging out the u in trouble.


End file.
